Lightsaber
http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/8/89/Lukesaber.jpgLuke Skywalker Quote: "This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster." -- Obi-Wan Kenobi Een Lightsaber was het traditionele wapen dat door de Jedi en Sithwerd gebruikt. Het was een wapen van pure energie dat bijna doorheen alle soorten materialen kon snijden. Het werd vaak als het ongelooflijkste wapen beschouwd dat ooit was gebouwd. Ontstaanhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lightsaber&action=edit&section=1Edit Vele bronnen vertelden dat het ontstaan van de Lightsaber ongeveer gelijk viel met het begin van de Jedi Order. De eerste exemplaren zagen er echter anders uit dan de wapens die gebruikt werden door de 'latere Jedi', zoals die in de eindjaren van de Galactic Republic en daarna. De oude modellen hadden geen ingebouwde energiecellen en werden van stroom voorzien door een power pack dat via een kabel aan de riem bevestigd werd. Hierdoor konden de eerste Jediminder acrobatisch uithalen dan hun latere erfgenamen. EenDarksaber was een ander voorbeeld van een antieke soort Lightsaber maar dit wapen werkte onafhankelijk van een vastgekoppelde krachtbron aan de riem. Techniekhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lightsaber&action=edit&section=2Edit Lightsabers waren een sterk staaltje technisch vakmanschap: de energielens (midden in het handvat) die steeds positief geladen was geleed de energiestraal voor ongeveer één meter buiten het handvat. Door de unieke vorm van de Lightsaber Crystal boog de straal zich vervolgens om naar de negatief geladen opening in het handvat, waarna de energie naar de zelfvoorzienende energiecel getransfereerd werd. Op deze manier verbruikte de lightsaber een minimum aan energie. De zelfvoorzienende energiecel zorgde er immer thumb|250px s voor dat het wapen enkel stroom verbruikte als het ergens doorheen sneed. De straal zelf had geen massa maar de elektromagnetische golven genereerden een sterk gyroscopisch effect wat van de Lightsaber een erg moeilijk hanteerbaar wapen maakten. Lightsabers konden bijna door elk materiaal snijden, bijhalve door andere Lightsabers, doorheen met alchemie versterkte Sith wapens en door unieke metalen, zoals Cortosis. De Lightsaber raakte nooit overhit en kon door dikke platen Durasteel snijden. De gevesten van de sabers kenden doorheen de tijd vele varianten. Iedereen schiep immers zijn wapen volgens de eigen wensen en stijl. Zeer bekende voorbeelden zijn de sabers van de Sith Lords Darth Maul en Darth Tyranus:Maul hanteerde een wapen met een beide kanten een energiestraal en Darth Tyranus op zijn beurt vocht met een gebogen gevest dat zijn duelleerstijl complementeerde. Bouw & Structuurhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lightsaber&action=edit&section=3Edit Het bouwen van de Lightsaber was sinds eeuwen een belangrijk deel in het worden van een Jedi Knight. In noodsituaties werd teruggegrepen naar reeds gemaakte modellen (bijvoorbeeld in oorlogen) maar normaal maakte elke Padawan zijn of haar eigen wapen, vaak naar voorbeeld van hun Jedi Master. De Crystal Caves op Ilum was één van de plaatsen waar talloze Lightsabers werden gemaakt. Enkel Force gebruikers konden een Lightsaber bouwen omdat de krachtcel door de Force werd opgeladen. Er bestond geen vaste formule of bouwpatroon over hoe een Lightsaber exact moest gebouwd worden. Deze constructie moest worden volbracht met de Force en de minste misrekening kon tot gevolg hebben dat het wapen en de kristallen zouden ontploffen. Voor de Battle of Ruusan waren Lightsaber Crystals nog goed verkrijgbaar maar daarna bleef bijna enkel Ilum over waar enkel kristallen waren te vinden die een groene of blauwe kleur gaven. Force gebruikers konden bepaalde kristallen beïnvloeden en hun kracht versterken. http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/e/ee/Schematische_voorstelling_Lightsaber.jpgEen schematische voorstelling van een Lightsaber Een Lightsaber bestond uit een handvat dat meestal tussen de 24 centimeter en de 30 centimeter mat. Het was opgeladen met eenDiatium power cell en één tot drie Lightsaber Crystals. Deze kristallen bepaalden de kleur van het wapen en zorgden ervoor dat hun energie door de schijf aan het handvat werd gedreven zodat er een 'lemmet' van energie verscheen dat zo'n meter lang was. Jedi die kleiner van gestalte waren, zoals Yoda, gebruikten een Lightsaber met een kleiner handvat. Sith Lightsabershttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lightsaber&action=edit&section=4Edit http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/2/2f/Darth_Sidious.jpgDarth Sidious Niet alleen de Jedi adopteerden de Lightsaber als hun traditioneel wapen, ook de Sith maakten er gebruik van. Maar de originele Sith die de Hundred-Year Darkness overleefden lieten deze traditie achterwege en tijdens de Hyperspace War gebruikten de Sith geen Lightsabers meer. Pas in de periode van Freedon Nadd, rond4.400 BBY werden er terug Sith opgemerkt die Lightsabers hanteerden. thumb|250px Meer dan 1.000 jaar lang zouden alle Sith Lightsabers met rodeLightsaber Crystals worden gemaakt die op hun beurt werden gemaakt hun kunstmatige kristallen. Het was niet geweten waar deze vandaan kwamen. Men vermoedde mogelijk door niet-Forcegebruikers die natuurlijke kristallen probeerden te bewerken. Mogelijk hanteerde de Brotherhood of Darkness tijdens de Battle of Ruusan de richtlijn dat Sith vochten met rode wapens om zichzelf te kunnen onderscheiden van de Jedi. Rode kristallen waren in principe ongeschikt om te fungeren als kristal in een Lightsaber. Maar wanneer de Dark Side werd opgewekt, konden deze kristallen wel in harmonie functioneren. In dat geval werden ze zelfs sterker dan de gewone Lightsabers en het viel zelfs - hetzij erg zelden - voor dat een Sith Lightsaber, een andere Lightsaber kon breken door de energiematrix te overbelasten. Modellenhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lightsaber&action=edit&section=5Edit *Waterproof Lightsaber: Een Lightsaber die ook onder water werkte. *Training Lightsaber: Een minder schadelijk model. *Dual-Phase Lightsaber: Een model waarvan de lengte kon aangepast worden. *Double-Bladed Lightsaber: Een groter handvat dat niet één maar twee energiestralen produceerde. *Shoto: Was een korter model dat ook aan met een zijhandvat kon gedragen worden. *Lightsaber Pike: Een hele lange staaf met de straal van een Lightsaber. Kleurenhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lightsaber&action=edit&section=6Edit Roodhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lightsaber&action=edit&section=7Edit Enkel Sith of Dark Jedi gebruikten Lightsabers met een rood kristal. *Darth Vader *Darth Maul - Double-Bladed Lightsaber *Darth Sidious *Darth Tyranus *Galen Marek Blauwhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lightsaber&action=edit&section=8Edit *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *General Grievous (gestolen) *Shaak Ti *Aayla Secura *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Plo Koon Groenhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lightsaber&action=edit&section=9Edit *Luke Skywalker *General Grievous (gestolen) *Yoda *Kit Fisto *Qui-Gon Jinn *Ahsoka Tano *Saesee Tiin *Luminara Unduli Andere kleurenhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lightsaber&action=edit&section=10Edit Voor de andere kleuren, waaronder paars en zilver (gebruikt door Jedi uit de Old Republic) is er geen vaste definitie. *Mace Windu - Paars *Bastila Shan - Geel *Zayne Carrick - Geel Behind The Sceneshttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lightsaber&action=edit&section=11Edit thumb|250pxIn het oorspronkelijke verhaal werden de lightsabers zowel door deStormtroopers als door de troepen van de Rebel Alliance gebruikt. Lucasbesloot uiteindelijk om de Jedi het alleenrecht op de galante wapens te geven. *Ook het effect van de lightsabers werd doorheen de jaren verfijnd. Oorspronkelijk werd er gebruik gemaakt van roterende staven met reflecterend materiaal, maar deze waren slecht voor duels (ze braken immers snel), hadden geen kleur of gloed en bovendien waren ze moeilijk vast te leggen op film omdat de minste foute beweging het effect deed verloren gaan. Uiteindelijk opteerde men voor de technologie van “rotoscoping”. De zwaarden gebruikt op de set kregen een herkenbare kleur en nadien werden ze frame per frame met de hand ingekleurd. Deze techniek werd zowel voor de classics als voor de prequels gebruikt, maar sinds The Phantom Menace wordt het inkleuren door de computer gedaan. *Samuel L. Jackson vroeg of hij geen speciale kleur saber kon krijgen voor Episode II. Lucas gaf hem vervolgens een speciale paarse saber. *De lightsaber kleuren die we te zien kregen in de films zijn rood, groen, paars en blauw. *In comics en games worden talloze andere kleuren van Lightsabers gebruikt. Verschijninghttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lightsaber&action=edit&section=12Edit *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Droids *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) Bronhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lightsaber&action=edit&section=13Edit *Star Wars Sourcebook *Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *The Official Star Wars Fact Files Meer lezen